


Kirk's Women

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Androids, Class K Planet, F/M, MWG, Mudd, Other, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: The captain decided to stay on the planet he called a gilded cage. The androids were reprogrammed to be his personal servants.





	Kirk's Women

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned the artwork. I didn't draw it.
> 
> His belly looks weird. Must be the alien food.

Captain Kirk decided to take his leave on the Class K Planet were he found Harry Mudd. He had since been removed and taken to a Federation detention colony. Sometime before he left Mudd reprogrammed the androids to function as his personal servants. In the code he said that they were to be the servants to any humans who should live on the planet's surface. Upon his arrival Kirk was the only human on the planet. Which meant all the androids were eager to serve him.

At first it was intimidating. He had thousands of slaves standing dormant until he gave a command. He was used to giving orders, but he was there to relax, not to command.

He decided to use his slave force to his advantage. His orders ranged from cooking to massaging him to carrying him from room to room. Eventually he felt himself getting fatter and had his androids help him with his hygiene needs.

As he got larger he noticed he needed more food to feel full. He had one android in the kitchen cooking day and night so his cravings were always satisfied. He forgot what it felt like to be hungry. He had only two modes. The first was full. This was when he was ready for dessert. The second was unconscious. At night he would eat past the point of full. He went past the point of pain. He kept eating beyond nauseous and wanting to puke. He literally ate until he lost consciousness. His stomach was so massive the last thing he would see were new stretchmarks forming on his growing belly.

One day he ordered an Alice to feed him. She started but didn't stop, and Kirk wasn't able to say stop between her perfectly timed spoons. The bites she fed him were huge--more akin to shovelfuls than spoonfuls. His mouth would be completely full and the moment after the swallowed she'd stuff another one in. On and on it went. When her plate was empty another Alice would immediately step in and continue feeding Kirk.

Then he looked down. He was sitting on a gigantic throne and couldn't see his knees. He couldn't reach around his enormous belly no matter which way he reached. Since being fed he gained more weight than he ever imagined and faster than he ever thought possible. He eventually submitted his resignation and stayed there watching himself get fatter with every banquet he finished.


End file.
